


Do Not Allow LaFontaine to Science With the Alchemy Dept.

by Risi



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cat, Gen, LaFerry vaguely, Silly, do not let LaF science with the alchemy dept okay, it goes poorly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risi/pseuds/Risi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaF asks Laura to cat-sit for them while their floor is being inspected for contraband.</p><p>This is not a normal cat, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Allow LaFontaine to Science With the Alchemy Dept.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Visual of the cat in the story. This is a LaPerm cat.

"Laura! I’m coming in!" LaFontaine declares, shoving the door to the dorm room open. In their arms, a fluffy orange cat.

"LaFontaine, why do you have a cat with you? Just because Carmilla can be a cat that doesn’t mean I need one here while she’s on a trip with the other philosophy majors!" Laura asserts, but LaF has already put the feline on Laura’s bed.

"Look, they’re doing a check on my floor, and no pets are allowed. Can you just watch her for an hour or two? She won’t cause you any trouble! You can even make a video with her if you want to, whatever! Just, there’s other contraband I need to clear out, so I need her safe, okay?" The biology major pleads, biting their lip, edging back to the door.

Laura sighs, defeated. One cat can hardly be trouble when her roommate is a vampire. “Sure, I’ll watch her, but you’d better not get me in trouble for having her!”

LaFontaine is halfway down the hall already, and calls, “Wouldn’t dream of it bye!” As they rush off to hide who knows what.

The brunette glances back at the cat on her bed, who seems to be pushing the blanket around. “Guess it’s just you and me, cat.” The cat makes a familiar sound, and Laura frowns slightly.

"Hey, are you… are you making my bed?" Laura shakes her head, that’s ridiculous, isn’t it? But she glances at the webcam’s video playback on her screen while she works on homework.

——-

An hour, one lit assignment, and about seven cookies later, Laura looks at her bed again. The cat isn’t on it, but it is made.

"Here kitty kitty, where are you?" Laura calls for the cat, who immediately hops onto the desk next to Laura. "Hey kitty. You are so fluffy! And orange. And, I didn’t know cats could have curly fur."

The cat makes an almost exasperated sound and rubs her head against Laura’s hand, her collar touching Laura’s palm.

"Hey, let’s see if your name is on here, huh?" She gently tugs the simple heart shaped tag out of the tangle of fur. "Let’s see… Perry." Laura frowns. "Wait, Perry?! Oh my goodness, curly orange hair, you made my bed, Perry, are you a cat?!”

Perry the cat gives Laura the same look as Perry the human gives her. “Mrrow.”

"Oh dear god."

——-

"So, viewers, on today’s episode of weird, LaFontaine has left me with a cat who I’m almost positive is Lola Perry. Here to help investigate we have…" Laura uses pencils to do a drumroll on her desk, and her guest steps into the room. "…Kirsch, because Danny is allergic to cats, Carmilla is at a symposium, and LaFontaine is doing… I don’t even know."

He begins speaking. “So, little hottie-“ 

"Laura." She corrects.

"-Laura, are you saying your bro is a cat now?"

Laura takes a deep breath. “Yes, Kirsch. If by ‘bro’ you mean Perry, yes.”

"Dude."

"Maybe I should investigate solo." Laura groans.

——-

"So, Perry has the laptop keyboard so she can talk to me about what happened. Perry cat, what’s the story?"

[lasfoinrauihe wand yhe zlchreny cvlibn…] Keyboards were not made for cat paws, and the text continues on nonsensically.

"Um, maybe we should wait for LaFontaine to come back." Laura suggests. Perry cat looks up at the screen, and makes the cat version of a grimace at the gibberish she typed.

"Miaow." The feline agrees.


End file.
